The Division of Neonatal and Developmental Medicine at Stanford University submits a competing renewal application to participate in the Cooperative Multicenter Network of Neonatal Intensive Care Units (Network). The Division and its faculty have a long history of innovative basic and clinical research accomplishments in neonatal medicine. This expertise dovetails with the Network goal of rigorous evaluation of treatment and management strategies through multicenter observational studies and interventional trials. As a participant in the last four grant cycles, this center has proven to be a strong and highly productive asset, contributing extensively to study design, protocol development, execution, analysis and results dissemination. Led by PI Krisa Van Meurs, Alternate PI David Stevenson, and Follow-up PI Susan Hintz, the site neonatologists are an exceptional group of faculty with wide-ranging expertise and extensive clinical research experience. For decades, neonatal research was facilitated within the General Clinical Research Center now replaced by Spectrum, funded by a Clinical and Translational Science Award. Dr. Stevenson is co-Director and Leader of Spectrum Child Health (SCH). SCH provides a milieu encouraging collaboration between basic and clinical scientists, and fosters the development of new investigators. Dr. Van Meurs is on the Executive Committee and Associate Chair for Clinical Research. Stanford has an outstanding history of preparing neonatologists for academic careers. Dr. Stevenson is PI for the Developmental and Neonatal Biology Training program and Drs. Hintz and Davis, graduates of this program, are recipients of the Mentored Specialized Clinical Investigator Development Award. Both have taken leading roles in development and execution of Network protocols. The framework of the Johnson Center for Pregnancy and Newborn Services facilitates close administrative, academic, and clinical collaboration between the Divisions of Neonatal and Developmental Medicine and Maternal Fetal Medicine. In summary, the Division of Neonatal and Developmental Medicine has the neonatal and subspecialty faculty, physical space, research resources, professional staff, and patient population necessary to continue as one of the finest centers participating in the Network.